While she Slept
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Snow White has just been cursed by the Evil Queen. Have you ever wondered what happened to her in her mind and what she did? Here's what I thought happened. This is a one-shot of Snow White. Please comment and like :) I hope you enjoy!


I bit into the apple that the old lady gave me.

My head started to spin and it felt like something was constricting my throat.

"Oh, I feel strange," I said. But I couldn't hear myself talking.

I struggled to breathe and I tried to gasp for air. Nothing was coming out. I fell to the ground and before I blacked out. I heard the old woman's cackling laugh.

The apple fell out of my hand and I was asleep.

I woke up in complete darkness. I stood and brushed myself off.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out into the darkness. Nothing but my own voice echoed back to me. Something was very wrong. I tried to remember what had happened before I got here.

I started to walk through the darkness, I was looking for something or someone. I had to know that I wasn't alone.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. I spun around and held my hands to my chest. I was terrified. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten here. And I had no idea what was in this darkness besides me.

I turned back around and came face to face with a skeleton. I screamed and turned and ran back the way I came. I had already gone through this in the forest. Why did it have to happen to me again?

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I looked back to see if the skeleton was still there. It wasn't so I slowed down and sobbed. I wish I listened to Grumpy and the others. Why did I have to let that old woman in? I thought she was harmless. But, she did something to me. And now I was alone.

"Snow White," said a voice. I looked up and it was Prince Charming.

"You found me!" I exclaimed and I ran forward and into his arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I don't know where I am or how I got here."

I looked up and his eyes turned red and his smile grew wider and wider and then he turned into what looked like a menacing clown.

I screamed and tried to get out of his grip.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked and laughed in a horrible deep voice. I wrestled my way out and ran. Soon I was surrounded by the sound of the clown's deep horrifying laughter.

"Help me please! Somebody please help me!" I yelled. Tears filled my eyes and I sobbed as I ran.

Nightmares grabbed at me and yanked my hair and dress. I tried to run but it seemed as if I was surrounded by them.

I stopped and shrank down to my knees and covered my head and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Snow White," I heard a kinder voice call to me. I looked up and saw Doc.

"Oh Doc, please help me," I said and reached my hand out to him.

"We can't help you Snow White. You have to help yourself," said Grumpy from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. "But what can I do?"

"This is your dream. It is up to you and your heart what you do in it," said Happy.

Dopey appeared in front of me and held out his hand. I sniffed and took it. He helped me to stand and the other dwarfs came into view and smiled at me. Even Grumpy gave me a small smile.

I wiped my eyes and turned to the Clowns that were behind the dwarfs. I narrowed my eyes and then closed them.

"Take me to a meadow. I want to be in a meadow full of flowers. I want a bright blue sky with small white clouds," I said. I smiled as I thought about the meadow.

I opened my eyes and I stood in a grassy meadow full of flowers. I smiled and knelt down in the flowers. The sky was blue just like I imagined and I lied down in the grass and flowers and watched the clouds go by.

It was beautiful.

The Clowns suddenly melted away and one of them morphed back into my Prince. He lied down next to me and took my hand.

"I know that you're not really here," I said to him.

"I may not be with you physically. But I am looking for you," he said.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you," I said. "I don't even know where I am."

"It's all right," he said.

"Where is your Kingdom?" I asked him.

"Not far at all from yours," he replied. "We are only a few days trip away from your kingdom. I live in a beautiful kingdom. The sun always shines there and the palace looks like it is made from clouds. I want to take you there."

"Oh, it sounds lovely," I said and looked at him.

He turned and looked at me. "What is your name?"

"Snow White," I replied.

"It is beautiful, just like you are," he said.

I felt myself blush and I thanked him.

"Are you the lost Princess everyone has been talking about?" he asked.

I nodded. "My stepmother, the Queen, has kept me hidden away from the world. I am only allowed out to the forest if I have someone with me so that I don't wander off."

"So she treats you like a servant?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "When I find you, you won't have to ever go back to that Kingdom."

I smiled, "I would love that."

The Prince and I talked for hours and hours. Then he started to vanish. "I will see you tomorrow Snow White," he said then vanished completely.

"Goodbye," I sighed and held my hand to my heart. He really was my true love, my knight in shining armor.

For several months, I battled the nightmare and I would see my Prince. He and I got to know each other more and more as the days and nights went on.

He would always vanish and tell me that he would see me tomorrow. He would also tell me that he would find me. I believed him. I just hoped he would find me soon.

The nightmares were getting stronger and stronger. While I battled them off as best I could, I couldn't help but let fear into my heart when I saw them.

One day, my Prince didn't come. I waited for him. But he never came. I felt sorrow seep into my heart and despair. What if he had given up? What if he found some other Princess to sweep off her feet?

I felt my happy place melting away and the nightmares pounced. This time, my heart was too broken to fight them off.

I sank to my knees and sobbed.

The nightmares laughed in my face and scratched me and burned me and yanked my hair and dress. They hit me and I could feel everything they did. But nothing hurt me as much as my broken heart.

"At last I've found you," I heard someone say above me.

I looked up and it was my Prince. He walked towards me and I ran up to him.

"I thought you left me," I said and smiled through my tears.

"I have found you," he said and leaned forward and kissed me on my lips. I closed my eyes and felt everything melt away.

When I opened my eyes. I was lying down and I looked over and saw all of the dwarf with their hats off kneeling on the ground. They had tears in their eyes and my Prince knelt next to what I thought was my bedside. But it turned out to be a glass casket.

I smiled and touched the Prince's hand. He looked up and gasped.

"Snow White," he said.

I smiled and the dwarfs looked up and beamed. They cried tears of joy. They cheered and my Prince picked me up and carried me towards his horse.

"You're okay!" yelled the dwarfs.

I blew them kisses and waved to them. "I'll be back to see you again soon!"

I looked at my Prince. "Are we going to your palace in the clouds?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I will protect you for as long as I live," he said and put me on his horse.

I kissed all of the dwarfs goodbye and my Prince and I rode towards his kingdom. Then it was there. The kingdom that looked like it was made from clouds. The sun shone behind it and I smiled. This was my dream.

My dream come true.


End file.
